The Difference Between Faith and Pride
by Delta-Wendy-Sparrow
Summary: What seperates Faith and Pride?-- rated R for later chapter
1. Default Chapter

At the end of Season 4 many questions were left unanswered. Is Zoot really back? And is his prophecy about to be played out? Who took Brady? And for what purposes?  
These answers and more will be revealed..  
  
"Brady!!! Brady!!!" Trudy cried out in her sleep. She tossed and turned, sheets flying everywhere, a pillow or two already on the floor. Amber crept into Trudy's hut. She could hear the poor girl's crying out from across the camp.  
"Trudy?" Amber said softly touching Trudy, "Trudy, wake up."  
Trudy bolted straight up as though being shocked. She looked around the place, a bit disoriented at first and then as she focused in on things she saw Amber there, beside her bed looking at her worriedly. The images of her dreams crept back to her and she began to cry, "They took my baby," she cried to Amber.  
Amber sighed heavily and took Trudy in her arms. She stroked the crying girl's hair as Trudy wept softly into her shoulder. "Don't worry Trudy. They'd never hurt her, whoever took her. Besides Pride's coming up from the city tomorrow, with his help you know we'll get her back," Amber said.  
Trudy heard Amber's words as she continued to cry into Amber's shoulder. Brady had only been gone from her for a day, and though the Gaians had tried hard and long to find her. They had no luck. They had to call in Pride from the city to help. He knew the forests and the parts surrounding the forest better than anyone else. But whatever it was, Trudy just knew that she didn't have her baby girl with her. And she didn't understand why this kept happening to her. Why couldn't she live like a normal mother, no problems? Like Amber. Though Amber had her own share of problems, namely where had Bray gone? Another Techno camp? But where?  
"Do you want me to sleep in here tonight?" Amber asked pulling away and looking at Trudy.  
Trudy looked at her friend and smiled weakly, wiping the tears from her face, "No.no, you should go back to your hut.with little Bray," she said looking to Amber.  
  
* * *  
  
"And they just came in and took Brady?" Pride asked Sage, a fellow Gaian, as he surveyed the place.  
"Took us by surprised. Came from all over. Hit and kicked things. Took child of Trudy," Sage said in his broken English. English wasn't Sage's first language, though one could tell by his dusted orange skin and his thick Native Indian accent that usually came along with his words.  
Pride looked around the place. A few short hours ago he was in the city, contemplating about the VR system, and where he could find one. Now here he was, back with his old tribe trying to figure out who took Trudy's child.  
'The chosen?' he thought to himself, 'The Guardian was one crazy guy, who knows if he was able to gather a group.' But that was a distant thought at best. It seemed to organized to be the Chosen. But then who?  
"Pride! Pride!" a little girl came running up to him waving a piece of paper back and forth in her hand. She ran up to Pride, and stood there for a moment catching her breath; it was quite evident she had been running for quite some time. "I.was out at the river..and this man on a horse came up to me..and handed me this..to give to you."  
Pride took the piece of paper and looked at it curiously and then to the girl, "Thank you Ziggy," he said with a smile that he knew would please the little girl. Which it did, and Ziggy went skipping off.  
"What it say?" Sage asked looking to the paper.  
Pride looked to the paper and then opened it up and read:  
  
The child will be returned if certain requirements are met.  
Come alone. Tonight at dusk to the bend in the river.  
Long lives Mother Earth.  
The Protectors.  
  
'Well that answered one question,' Pride thought as he folded the paper back up. He looked to Sage who was looking at him with the eagerness a puppy would have if their owner had a stick dangling in front of them. "Well, we know who took her now. A tribe called the Protectors. They want me to meet them."  
"You not go alone," Sage said firmly.  
Pride didn't say anything back; he just stood there looking out into the forest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pride went alone. Or he thought he did at least. He warned his tribe to stay back. They knew nothing about this tribe the Protectors and didn't want to put them in any danger. If anything happened, he'd know what to do. But unbeknownst to him, a couple of Gaians did follow him about a mile back, watching his back.  
As dusk came to the bend in the river, Pride waited. On cue, as the sun just disappeared behind the mountains, a rider came out of nowhere to him.  
"Pride of the Gaians?" the rider asked from atop his black horse.  
"Yes," Pride said simply.  
"I'd get on. It's a long ride," the rider said offering a hand.  
Pride looked at the hand, he couldn't do anything but compile, so up he went. As soon as he was on, the horse dashed off through the forests on the other side of the river. In the distance, the Gaians watched their former leader be lead off.  
The rider said nothing to Pride. Pride said nothing to the rider. The rider was right however; it did take them a great deal of time to get to their destination. In what Pride figured was about 15 minutes, they came upon a great clearing where huts were all placed. Pride looked around at the people walking about. They looked at him with disgust, their clothes earth-toned, even more so than the Gaians. In fact it was like walking into the Gaians camp, except for one thing. The sense of tension about the place. It almost gave Pride a shiver down his spine. Everything about this place seemed rougher, more basic, and more primal than the Gaians.  
The rider stopped the horse and jumped off. Pride followed suit. The rider then turned to Pride, "Our leader is waiting for you," he said and then started walking off. Pride followed.  
They got to the largest hut, set a little back then the rest of them, and the rider disappeared into the entrance of the place. Pride gave a quick look around and followed.  
Inside the hut, was what he wasn't expecting. The walls were covered in animal skins. A bed lay in one corner, a small table and chair at another side. The rider stood in front of the Protectors' leader, something else Pride wasn't expecting..a female. He had gotten the distinct feeling that it was a male-dominated tribe.  
The rider whispered a few words to the leader and then left swiftly, giving Pride a full view of the leader. And what a view! The girl standing in front of him had to be about his age. She was tall and red headed and an Amazon beauty. Her full red hair fell down in waves over her shoulders. She wore a tight, revealing green suede top that tied up in the front and even tighter, form fitting earth brown pants. Her hazel eyes stared back at him, as he continued to look at her.  
"Do you like what you see, Gaian?" she finally said, her voice smooth and creamy.  
Pride stopped himself before he'd start thinking things about her and looked her in the eye, "I'm no longer a Gaian. And I'm only observing my surroundings," Pride said calmly.  
"Mmmmm, observing your surroundings?" the girl said moving towards him, "Yes I did here you aren't apart of the Gaians anymore. Retired to the city of all places. Though then again you Gaians aren't really the strongest of people.mentality that is," she said looking over Pride himself.  
"Where is Brady?" Pride asked strongly. The girl smiled, "Business already? I haven't even introduced myself." the girl said as she moved closer to him, "Welcome Gaian. I am Faith of the Protectors," she said offering a hand. Pride looked to her hand, but didn't move to shake it, "It's alright I won't bite," she said.  
Pride took her hand in his and shook it. She had very soft skin, he thought for a second and then shook himself from it and dropped her hand. "Where is Brady?" he repeated.  
"The child is safe. Do not worry. We wouldn't even think of harming a child of the Earth," Faith said with a smirk, "She's being taught the ways of our people, the true protectors of Mother Earth. You see Brady's at an ideal age to be taught who her real mother is and the fruits that Mother Earth offers her. You Gaians aren't protecting Mother Earth as you original had been. We've been watching you for some time now. You're priorities have declined and have left Mother Earth. You don't deserve Her land that was given to you."  
Pride felt that he was standing in front of one of those extremist environmentalist, who'd tie themselves to a tree to prove their point. "We live by the land, as our ancestors once did," he said slowly, "We live by our rules and not your own. You don't have any right to push them on us, or take children from us to brainwash them with this. I demand you give Brady back."  
Faith laughed as she took a seat on the single seat that was in the room. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked at Pride, "I don't think you're in the position to demand anything from us. But I thought you might say just as much," Faith said, "I will give back Brady on one condition."  
"What is it?" Pride asked calming his anger that was slowly rising.  
Faith smiled and stood up and walked right over to him. She leaned into him, so he could feel her breath on his neck, and she whispered into his ear, "You."  
Pride was intoxicated for a second, as he breathed her in. The soft smell of her, the gentle breath on his neck. It took him awhile to register what she had said and then took a step back and looked bewildered at her.  
She smiled, "No? Don't think that's an equal trade? A child for a man? I could use a man around here," she said trailing a finger down his chest.  
Pride grabbed her hand and pushed it away, "I have a girlfriend," he said as though that would justify it.  
"So?" Faith simply said, "She'll get the point when you don't show up for awhile. What do you think Pride? Interested?"  
While part of him was saying no, he had to admit a part of him did want to throw this Amazon on the bed and make love to her. But he wasn't here for him, it was Brady he needed to get.  
Faith noticed this change in him. She knew of course he wouldn't consent, she'd have to work on that. "Fine, if you won't come we'll just up the stakes. If you want the child back, you Gaians have to leave the forests to us Protectors," she said. 


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't an easy decision for Pride. He wasn't a Gaian any more, he didn't have the right to make such a big decision concerning the tribe. He'd have to come back. Faith allowed him 2 days and on the second day she would send the rider to the bend in the river to retrieve him as before. Pride didn't leave the Protectors place though, without looking in on Brady. He wanted to see with his own eyes that child was okay. Brady was happy to see Pride, she seemed fine and content as always. She told him she like these people they were nice and asked if she'd see Mummy again, to which Pride said she would and soon. He then left to go back to the Gaian camp.  
Upon returning to the Gaian camp, Trudy and Amber met him with some great speed, especially Trudy.  
"Where is she?" Trudy asked hysterically, "Where's Brady?"  
"The Protectors are holding her. They feel the Gaians are not protecting Mother Earth as well as they are. They want us to vacate our land for Brady to be returned," he said solemnly.  
"Who cares about all that! We should just rush in there and get my daughter back!" Trudy said in her irrationally state.  
"I wouldn't advise it Trudy. I was looking for weaknesses in their security. There was none. They are much more stronger and better guarded than us. I can't speak for the tribe, but if you want Brady back the only decision would be for the Gaians to leave," he said looking to Amber, who was now by rights the Gaians' leader.  
Amber shifted her weight, she hated it when everything was on her shoulders. She was getting a desperate look from Trudy and a look from Pride she couldn't decipher. She hated how this was all down to her. She sighed, "What choice do we have? If we don't move, Trudy won't get Brady back and who knows how many of these raids will continue. If we do move, it would mean settling in somewhere like the mountains. We need to discuss it with the rest of the tribe."  
In the end, it was decided that for the safety of the tribe they'd move up into the mountains and let the Protectors have full range on the forests. On the second day, Pride met the rider at the bend in the river and was taken into Protector territory once again. He was escorted just as before through the camp to Faith's hut. She was sitting at a table writing something down when they entered. She looked up and a smile crossed her crimson lips and she motioned for the escort to leave. "Well, Pride you have come back with an answer then?" she asked from where she sat.  
"The Gaians will leave to settle in the mountains. I have come for Brady," he said calmly.  
"Pity. I was hoping you'd take me up on my first proposition," she said standing up, "But a deal is a deal. The child shall go back with you."  
Pride nodded his head in thanks and turned to exit.  
"But, my proposition still stands. You could stay here and be my second," Faith said before Pride hadn't gotten very far.  
Pride paused for a second. The offer was tempting. To spend his time with this beauty of an Amazon, but he had his own red head back at the mall, who he hadn't seen in days. Salene. He didn't say anything, as he left the hut and went to gather Brady.  
Faith stood there looking at the door to her hut after Pride had left. She wouldn't give him up that easily. She knew deep down inside of him that was a part of him that had felt that connection between them. She'd pick away at him slowly and get to that part. 


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Mall, only a week later, news of the Protector reaches the city. The Protectors have taken the entirety of the forest, reigning it solely in the name of the Mother Earth. It is also learned that in order to pass through the forest, a fee is in order. The Mall Rats found this ridiculous of course and debated over it night and day without doing anything.  
Pride didn't seem to impressed by the whole matter. Though to be certain, he doesn't really want to have anything to with the Protectors ever again, if he had anything to do with it. He was enjoying his "quiet" life at the Mall, with Salene. It would seem that their relationship was getting stronger by the minute.  
But back in the Protectors, Faith has got other plans. She has already sent out spies to the city, to see what the "cement dwellers" are up to. She can never trust people who have too much technology for their own good. Though she hones her spies on directly the Mall, specifically Pride. She wanted to know everything about his daily life. What he does, where he goes, everything. Two weeks later, late at night a figure enters the mall. They are silent as a mouse as they creep through the mall to their destination, Pride's room.  
Faith stood at the door of Pride's room and looked in. There he was sleeping soundly, his upper body naked, his lower body, who knew what hid under the sheets. She smiled at the thought. It was perfect, it was all too perfect. She slid off her leather gloves and placed them neatly in a chair near his bed. Then her cloak came off, then her shirt and then her pants, until she was fully disrobed. She stood at the foot of his bed looking at the sleeping Pride.  
"This is all too easy." she whispers as she moves around the bed and slips into bed with Pride.  
No one had noticed the entrance. No one had noticed the new person amongst their midst, well that is until Salene had decided to go and wake Pride up. They were still at the stage in their relationship, where the physical aspect hadn't come in yet. She slept in her bed, him in his. And on this morning, Salene thought it would be nice to go and wake him up.  
But when she entered his room, she was shocked to see another woman in bed with him. They were both sleeping soundly, the girl up close against him, and visibly naked, though the bedclothes did cover some modest bits up, as well as Pride. Salene looked around the room, their clothes were scattered around. What was going on here?  
"Pride?" she said rather loudly to wake them both up, still in shock.  
Salene watched as both figures stirred in the bed. It was the girl that first recognized Salene was there and she flashed a quick smile as she gathered the bedclothes to cover herself up. It took Pride a little more time to wake up and notice that Salene was there, but more importantly that Faith was also there.  
"Faith!" Pride exclaimed, equally if not more shocked than Salene. He grabbed for some bedclothes as well, feeling modest himself, "What are you doing here?  
"I think you know why I'm here, silly," Faith said very coyly, as she wrapped the sheets tighter around her. Pride's eyes roamed the body of the Amazon in bed next to him, and realized that she was naked as he was underneath the sheets. His mind started racing about how this could have happen.did anything happen? Where had she come from? Why couldn't he remember? Oh God Salene! He quickly turned to look to Salene, who stood at the doorway, looking shocked and hurt at the same time.  
"I have no idea how this happened, you have to believe me," he begged her.  
"No idea how this happened?" Faith intervened, "How can you say that about last night? When we made love!"  
Salene made a sound of disgust and looks away disgusted at the sight of the pair of them.  
"What?!?" Pride exclaimed just as shocked as Salene, "We did not! We did not," he said to Salene.  
"How could you? After all that!" Faith said with tears in her voice, "How could you be so mean hearted?" And with that she stood up, making sure she was covered and started to grab her clothes. When she had them all she stormed out pass Salene. And as she walked through the mall, she smiled evilly. Everything had gone to plan. Back in Pride's room, Salene stood there, her arms crossed as she looked at Pride. "What went on here Pride?" she asked him.  
"Nothing. I have no idea how she got into my bed," Pride tried to tell Salene.  
"You have no idea how a naked girl got into your bed?" Salene said, not believing him at all, "You disgust me!" And with that, she too stormed out of Pride's bedroom in a fit of tears. Leaving Pride sitting there on his bed, confused as ever. 


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE 5  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Pride burst into Faith's hut later that day. She sat at her desk reading over some papers, when he had burst in and looked up to him with a bemused look on her face.  
Two guards came running in promptly, "We are extremely sorry, Faith. Please forgive us, he rushed us," one apologized.  
Pride still stood there looking angrily at her. Faith stood and looked to the guards, "It is alright you can leave us now," she said dismissing them. They looked at her and then at Pride for a moment and then promptly left.  
"Well Pride, you've made a grand entrance," Faith said turning to Pride.  
"Almost as good as you? Now you haven't answered my question, what did you think you were doing this morning?" Pride asked her again, standing his ground.  
"What? Didn't like waking up to me in the morning? Or was it that you didn't have any memory of the heat we shared last night? Or maybe because of Salene walking in this morning?" Faith said.  
"We did NOTHING last night," Pride said harshly, "I don't know how you got in, but you were not welcome, do you understand that?"  
"Then what are you doing here sweetheart? Are you sure I didn't rouse something in you?" Faith asked seductively leaning back against the desk.  
Pride was starting to lose his patience, "I came here to take you back to the mall and explain to Salene that nothing happened between us," he said stepping forward.  
"And why should I do that? Sounds like she already has problems with you, if she can't even trust you," Faith said with an evil smile.  
"You will go back, even if I have to drag you," Pride said.  
"Oooooo, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Faith chuckled, "No, I don't think so. I'm quite happy here thank you."  
"That's it!" Pride said and moved towards her. He grabbed a hold of her by her wrists and held her tightly. She tried to struggle at first, but he held tightly not letting her go, "You are coming back to the mall, and explaining that you and I did nothing last night, that it was all a stupid little joke! Or else, so help me, I'll..."  
"You'll what Pride," Faith said interrupting him, "You'll hurt me. Is that what you like? Is that how you like your women? Beaten up? Do you like them roughly? Do you like holding them down? Bruising them? Being the all dominant male?" She enticed him on further and further. He was stronger than her, but she could hold her own. She matched him as best as she could, as he held her by the wrists.  
Pride didn't say or do anything for a moment. He stared her down, gripping at her wrists more tightly. Their eyes remained locked throughout this time. And in a heated moment, he had to decide to strike her or walk away.  
He threw her back, down to the desk. He had pushed her with some conviction, for she had to brace herself as she hit the desk. She turned to him looking at him with hate, or was that something else in her eyes? "You disgust me," Pride said almost spitting the words at her, "I never want to see you again, near the Mall, near Salene, and especially near me. Do you hear me Protector, you come near me, the Mall, or Salene and there will be consequences." And with that he left her there.  
Faith watched him leave. She had pushed the right buttons in him. She was getting what she wanted. She smiled as she stood up. Her right side hurt a little from being thrown into the desk, she'd bruise there. All the spoils of war. 


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't want to go back. But he had to, for the security of the city. Zoot had returned out of nowhere it seemed. He had just shown up and attacked. Like a plague, he was coming down on the city. Chaos had started. The Mall Rats and other tribes were doing their best to fight him off, but he came with a stronger army of followers and the allies were losing. It was decided they needed outside influence. The Protectors. So here he was, Pride, back a month after he had told Faith, the leader of the Protectors, not to ever come to the Mall again. They needed their help.  
The Protectors seemed a little more different than Pride had remembered them. They were more friendly to him this time, they didn't look at him with scorn anymore. In honesty it kind of scared him, creeped him out really.  
He stood now in front of Faith's hut, looking at it as a guard went in to announce his arrival. He found himself thinking what would she look like, any different than before? When the guard came out and said he could go in, Pride took a deep breath and walked in.  
"Well, well, this is unusual. I wasn't expecting you back here," Faith said as he entered. She stood on a bamboo mat, with a rather long pole in her hand. She wore gray workout pants, and a tight green workout top, sweat glistened on her skin, she had obviously been working out.  
Pride noticed this and quickly averted his eyes from her body to her face, "I've come about matters of the city," he said.  
"Mmm, and why should I care about the concrete loving people there? I do expect that's why you're here, about your people?" she said resting the pole on the wall nearby and grabbing a towel, dabbing at her sweat.  
"Zoot, has returned. He's causing destruction all over the city. Everything that we've built since he's been gone, he's destroying it all. Our society is collapsing," he said.  
"I know all about Zoot and what he's been doing," she said rather coolly.  
"How? I thought you cut yourselves off from the city?" he asked her.  
"What? Do you think you're the only one who's propositioned us?" she said, "The almighty Zoot himself has come here, asking on very similar terms what you are"  
"Zoot? Has come here?" Pride asked a little surprised that Zoot had ventured into the forests for alliances.  
"Yes, he wants a strong front line, through all of the land," Faith said grinning as she draped the towel around her neck and stood there in front of him, her hands on her hips.  
"So have you signed your soul to the Devil then by siding with him?" Pride asked dryly.  
Faith threw her head back with a laugh, and then looked at Pride, "I haven't made my mind up. I said I'd think about it, he wasn't too happy about that, though he gave me a couple of days to think it over," she said to Pride.  
"So what will you do now that I've come to ask?" Pride asked her.  
"I'll think about it. Two very good offers are on the table, I can't just click my heels and decide right away," Faith said. She turned her back from him and looked out a nearby window, the sun was low in the sky, soon it would be gone from the sky for the night, she turned back to Pride, "Do you wish to stay the night? It is very late..." Pride was a little taken aback by the question, it almost seemed like it was out of nowhere. He too looked out the window and saw the same thing Faith had, "Well...I'm not sure..." he said not really sure if that would be a good idea.  
"Not with me silly, though I wouldn't mind it at all," Faith said with a smile, "My bed is always open for you..." She could see the emotions play out on his face, "Though if you're precious Salene will get worried..."  
"She wouldn't get worried, we split up months ago, after your little intrusion," Pride said seriously. He tossed and turned the idea of staying the night with the Protectors. It was a long way back to the mall, and though the night didn't scare him, the thought that when he got back to the city and Zoot and his army were all over didn't sit well with him. "Thank you, I'll stay the night," he said to her.  
Faith smiled, "Perfect...shall I see if one of our guys' have a spare bunk, or....?" she said looking to her bed and then back to Pride.  
"No, I'll share something with one of the guys thank you," he said.  
"As you wish," Faith said grinning, "I'll go see what I can do, feel free to stay in here, or walk around the village, I'm sure dinner is started already." And with that she exited her hut, to go find Pride a bed.  
Pride stood there for sometime. Was it really the threat of Zoot and his army that made him stay here tonight? Or was it something else? Or someone else? 


	7. Chapter 7

*****Just warning you all now, that this chapter contains rated R material*****  
  
That night Pride found himself sitting around a rather large bonfire, with the Protectors as they celebrated the night. It was a ritual for them to celebrate the night, as though it was a God. They would sing and dance, and eat to the night and that it would give them shelter from all. Pride had to admit he was having a good time. He didn't think he would like being around these Protectors, but they made him feel at home there with them. He even began noticing that Faith had 'backed off' of him. She would sit on the other side of the bonfire, away from him, laughing and talking to others around her. Pride watched her a couple of times, when he thought she wasn't looking. She had changed out of her sweats and into a ceremonial garb. She wore a tanned coloured top that clung to her curves and showed her belly, with tassels and beads hanging from it. And a wisp green dress that every time she moved would swell up with her and move like it was the very wind its self. It was in this outfit that she performed a ritual dance to the night sky. She moved her hips around back and forth, clapping her hands to the beat given off by the drum and the flute in the back. She danced around the bonfire, moving in this manner, hips twisting, her body bending forward and back. Pride couldn't keep his eyes off of her. For the first time, he didn't feel contempt for this woman. However he did feel something else. That primal urge he first felt when he met her, the way he had looked at her every single time she had come into a room. His lust. She stopped in front of him and for a few turns stayed there as the music was getting louder and louder at a feverous pitch. She continued to spin and clap, her head thrown back with a smile on her face. Her red hair clinging to her body with the sweat. Pride's eyes never leaving her. And when it as all over, the song, the dance. She smiled and spoke some language. Pride figured she had said goodnight, as the other members of the tribe began dispersing back to their huts. Faith came over to Pride then, with one of her guards following her. "Pride this is Cobra, you'll be spending the night within his hut," she said introducing them, "Good night and let Mother Earth be kind to your dreams," she said and then walked off to her hut. Pride watched her for a moment and then turned back to Cobra. He was a big strapping man, sort of reminded him of Ryan almost. He nodded his head, in the typical male greeting, and in turn Cobra, gestured to Pride to follow him. Only an hour later, laying on the thin mat provided for him Pride stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't get to sleep. Images of the night polluted his mind. Images of her spun around in his head. When he figured Cobra was asleep, Pride got up from his mat and crept outside. He had no idea what he was doing, but his feet found their way to Faith's hut. He stood outside it for a few moments, breathing. He could only hear himself breath, as he contemplated going in or not. He took a step... "I was wondering when you would come..."Faith said from her bed. She lay there the sheets cover part of her, while her silk nightie covered the rest. Pride stood at the doorway looking at her. He had to have her, right then and right there. He didn't say a word as he walked over to her. He moved swiftly to the side of the bed and then sat upon it. He looked at her. Her eyes were searching his face, she was unsure of what he was going to do. So was he. But within seconds he was upon her, kissing her furiously. Their lips matched the others, their strength matching the others. He laid her down fiercely on the bed as he continued to kiss her. He pressed his body against hers, his hands roaming down her body, feeling every contour, every inch of it. When her hands reached for him, he roughly grabbed them and pinned her down. He was in control here. He wanted it like this. Images of the time when he had held her wrists and she had asked if he liked it rough, filled his head now. He wanted it rough with her. He wanted to be the dominate. He wanted to have her. He tore the nightie off of her, and gloried in her flesh. She was so perfect. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her nakedness beneath him. She didn't shy away, she lay there for him to see all. "Do you like what you see?" she said softly, an echo from the past, the words she once spoke. He cupped her breasts in his hands, not answering her and squeezed them roughly. He kneeded them as a he lunged at her neck, his mouth caressing the point where her neck and shoulder met. He pinched at her nipples, as his teeth grazed her neck, the soft sounds she was making was driving him wild and he could feel himself grow with anticipation. One of his hands moved down to her mound and massaged it. Faith squirmed under him, as he inserted two fingers into her and began to pump in and out. She was already wet, and her juices made the perfect lubricate for his fingers as he assaulted her mound with them. Her breathing was reaching a feverous pitch. But he wasn't going to let her cum first. He removed his fingers from her, a gasp of disappointment escaped her lips.  
Pride moved back from her and pulled his own clothes off of him. His shaft was hard and hurting from the anticipation of what was to come. He was going to finally take her. Faith shifted a bit in the bed, and Pride came to her and entered her. She was wet and tight, and a moan escaped his lips from the sensations of this first encounter.  
"Ooooh, yes that's it..." Faith said her arms snaking up his torso.  
Pride growled and took her arms, pinning them above her head as he began to fiercely pound into her. His primal urges dominated him, and he wanted to be dominate over this Amazon beauty. He watched her squirm under him, as he bucked his shaft into her harder each time. Her breasts moved with the motions, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes closed as she lost herself to the urges herself.  
He leaned down as best he could and took one of her breasts into his mouth, teasing her nipples with his tongue, biting them. She moaned with pleasure as he continued his assault on her body. Her moans were getting more and more urgent.  
"Yes, bite them! Take me! Harder!" she would yell, until she reached her climax and screamed out. It didn't take Pride much longer, it was all getting to him too. He pulled back from her breasts and just concentrated on pounding her. And within in seconds of her cumming, he growled out that he was cumming too, and shot his load within her, and then collapsed on top of her.  
  
* *  
*  
  
In the morning, Pride was the first to wake up of the two. It took him a few moments to realize where he was, and then a smirk played on his face. He looked to Faith who was lying on his naked chest, her body rising and falling with every breath she took. He looked at her naked upper body that was uncovered by the sheets, and especially the curve of her back. It was so perfect, the way it curved from her head to her backside. He ran his fingers gently across it to the small of her back, her skin warm under his touch. She moved a little, and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled as she felt his chest underneath her cheek and she moved back to lie next to him, looking at him. He put an arm around as she did so. "Good morning," Pride said to her. "Good morning," she said softly, "Well...that was a memorable night." Pride smiled, "I can't think of anything that has given me that type of feeling before," he said stroking her arm. She smiled, it had worked. She had gotten the mighty Pride to bed, and what a victory. Here he was thinking it was his victory to have taken her, but it was her working away at him. It was her victory. The almighty Pride was hers now. "Well, I do suppose now I know who'll I'll give my support to," she said and leaned up to him, rubbing her naked body to his as she kissed him. She pulled away and whispered, inches from his face, "The Protectors will be at the Mall Rats side." Pride pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. It was what he had wanted to here yesterday, today he wanted to make love to her all day. 


	8. Chapter 8

EPISODE 8  
  
Pride had been back many a time to the Protector's village, on the sole purpose of seeing Faith. He hungered for her whenever they were apart, something he had never felt with anyone else he had been with. Something about Faith woke something within him, something primal, something so raw and so basic. It almost scared him.  
  
He had gone back to the Mall the day before and was thinking about going to see Faith again, when it all happened. They heard them first. The screams and the yells and then the loud explosions that shook the Mall. All the Mall Rats came out at once, and "what was that?" filled the center court. Then they were there. Zoot's new army and himself at the lead of them, they came from everywhere, and all directions. They crashed through the skylight, broke through the barred up doors no longer in use, they came from the sewers and the main door. They were all around the Mall Rats.  
  
So what did they do? Of course, they fought back. They fought back to protect themselves and their home. Pride struck out at the first guy, punching him in the ribs and then shoving him back against a wall. The guy dropped like a bag of potatoes. Pride looked around for Cobra, the Protector's ambassador as it were to the Mall Rats. He was the one who would go rally the back-up, who they had set up in the mall, but he wasn't there and neither was the back-up... what was going on?  
  
The Mall Rats struggled, and at one point seemed to be pushing the lot back, but then new recruits for Zoot's army came running in and that was the end of the Mall Rats. There was just too much for them. There were about 5 of Zoot's army men to every one of them. They could do nothing in the end but surrender.  
  
Zoot himself was unharmed by all of this, as soon as he had come into the Mall, and told his people to attack, he had gone swiftly up the stairs to where he knew Trudy was and more importantly where Brady was. He had snatched his daughter from Trudy and hit her into obedience. He now came down the stairs triumphantly, holding his daughter firmly in his arms. The Mall Rats were all assembled at the bottom of the stairs, surrounded with no escape.  
  
"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Zoot declared as he handed his daughter off to one of his soldiers to look after. He looked over the Mall Rats, "Not so powerful are we now? You've had your taste of glory and now you'll taste the bottom of the ladder. Zoot is back! Power and Chaos will reign and you will all feel the wrath of me!"  
  
Cheers came from his men as he threw his arms up in a powerful motion. He smiled wickedly and looked back to the weak Mall Rats, "Did you really think you could handle me? Thought you could through me over a railing again, hey Lex?" he said looking to Lex. Lex mummered something and the guard watching him, hit him over the head. Lex fell to the ground. "I thought you had a treaty or something with those Protectors? Whatever happened to them, huh Pride? Or was that just a rumour?"  
  
Pride looked up to Zoot, how badly he wanted to wipe that smug smile off of his lips! But he was right, where were the Protectors? Where was Faith?  
  
"I think it was all just a rumour..." a voice said from behind them all. Everyone turned then to see whom the voice belonged to and was surprised to see who it was really.  
  
Dressed in a fitting black leather suit with a plunging neckline, and a black leather long coat, stood Faith. Her red hair was brilliant against her all black gear, and with her stood Zoot's army, or was it? For in a blink of an eye, the soldiers took off their helmets and there were the Protectors...but on the wrong side. 


	9. Chapter 9

EPISODE 9  
  
Pride couldn't believe it. There standing opposite of him on the other side was someone he thought he had made a deal with. The Protectors were supposed to be on the Mall Rats' side not Zoot's. He felt his gut wrench at the thought of this betrayal. That witch! She used him and she used him good. He could now see that. And he like the love sick puppy he had been fell right into the trap. Men really didn't think with their brains but with their libido.  
And what got Pride the most was that she was standing there next to Zoot, looking all proud and smug. She had a smile painted across her lips as she looked out over the capture Mall Rats. She ordered her troops, dressed in similar garb to Zoot's army, around the Mall Rats, securing them..  
She locked eyes with him. And Pride looked for any hope, anything in them that told him that this was all a rouse. But her eyes were unemotional, blank. His despair grew, there was no hope for the Mall Rats, and the city now.  
"I thought you said you're little eco-warrior princess was on our side," Lex hissed at Pride, but Pride didn't say anything. He stared at Faith with contempt and anger.  
"I think you've upset them my dear," Zoot said to Faith as he turned to her, mocking the Mall Rats, "Especially the Gaian. Did you promise them something?"  
"I only said I would be at their side, it was there fault for believing me," Faith said with a smirk as she turned to Zoot, "Besides it's the early bird that gets the worm, and you did come to me before them."  
Pride gritted his teeth as he heard this exchange of words between Faith and Zoot. 'Their fault for believing me'? The lying whore!  
"Well the Mall Rats always did have that fault for trusting people they didn't know," Zoot said, he moved closer to her, and brought a gloved hand up to Faith's hair and pulled her close to him and kissed her. The two stood there for a few minutes "making out" in front of their troops and their captives.  
Pride wanted to be sick. He felt now truly betrayed by the Amazon. She was two-faced and deceiving. He thought they had made a promise with each other, but now he truly knew what she was like. He had been right at the beginning to not trust her. But he had been caught in her web.  
But what Pride didn't see was that behind Faith's back she made a signal to her Protectors with her free hand, the other being around Zoot's neck. This was the signal that the Protectors had been waiting for, they turned quickly from the guarding the Mall Rats and began attacking Zoot's army. And they did it swiftly, for within minutes they had overpowered the unknowing army. Meanwhile Faith had grabbed Zoot's hand and twisted it behind his back, holding him there.  
Faith looked over to the Mall Rats, "I hope you guys didn't mind that acting, but needed to boost Zoot boy's ego," she said as she tightened her grip on Zoot as he tried to struggle away.  
"You two-faced cow!" Zoot spat, which made Faith twist his arm even more.  
Pride looked to Faith, had she really been acting? He was amazed what she had done. Just when he and all the Mall Rats thought they were at a loss, she turned the tables around. Perhaps she wasn't that bad after all.  
In Pride's thoughts, he had lost sight of what was going on, and within moments Zoot had actually overpowered Faith and now held a knife to her throat. The Protectors went forward, wanting to protect their leader, but Zoot put the knife even closer to her throat.  
"You come another step closer, I'll slit her throat!" he said fiercely. He started to back away down the stairs and towards the exit. No one did anything but watch, making sure that they wouldn't do anything that would send Zoot over the edge. "If any of you follow me....this pretty little thing will be dead within seconds," and with that he and Faith were gone from the Mall. 


	10. Chapter 10

EPISODE 10  
  
"So you thought that you could get the one up on me?" Zoot said to Faith as he dragged her to the street where his vehicle was, "You stupid, stupid girl. I thought you understood me, that our future would be a bright one. But you had to go and do what you did." Faith struggled to get free of him. He was a mad man if ever she saw one. It was one of the reasons she had gone along with him. She remembered Zoot when he was with the Locos, she remember the destruction he brought wherever he went. If she had said no when he first propositioned her, she knew she wouldn't be there today. Though in this present situation, she didn't know whether she would be there for much longer anyway. "You're a double-crosser, you know that Faith?" Zoot said as they neared the vehicle, "And I don't like that. I could slit your throat right now and have you done with, but no. You know why? I'm going to have my fun with you. Remember that one night we spent together? We're going to have fun like that!" Faith remembered that night. It was the night she had agreed to side with Zoot and his army. It was sort of consummating the agreement, though she didn't take any pleasure in it. She knew how men like Zoot worked. He wanted power in and over everything. Over the world and in bed. It was why she let him have her. Zoot pulled her up to the van and started to open the door. It was her only chance. And she took it. She elbowed him in the gut and he instantly released his grip. She ran then. She ran from him and the van, back towards the mall. She could hear him, yell out "Hey!" but she continued on. She hadn't gotten very far, when she felt something underneath her feet and realized that it was a pipe. She tripped over it and fell to the ground. She tried to scramble to her feet as fast as she could, but it was no use. Because of her tripping, Zoot had caught up to her. He caught her by her arm, and wiped her around to face him. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!" he yelled at her and began dragging her back to the car, "Now you deserve something worse than I had planned for you." "Oh shut up Zoot!" she spat at him, "Go and suck a horse!" "I'd choose my words very carefully missy before they get you in more trouble than you want." Zoot sneered back at her. "And I'd choose my actions if I were you," a voice said behind them. Zoot and Faith both looked and saw Pride standing there by himself. Faith looked at him. What was he doing? Zoot smirked, "What Gaian think you can save your princess by yourself?" he said turning and grabbing a tighter hold on Faith. "No," Pride said, "I plan on saving her with a whole lot of support" Right then the Protectors all appeared with the Mall Rats beside them. They had surrounded Zoot and Faith, without them knowing. Zoot turned around in a circle looking at everyone, taking Faith along with him. He then turned back to Pride and glared at him, "If they do anything I'll slit her throat," he said putting the knife again to her throat. "Go ahead," Pride said taking a step forward, "See if I care. She double- crossed me and the Mall Rats. Kill her. Make it a lot easier on us." Faith looked at Pride, what was he trying to do? Get her killed? "I don't trust you Gaian. I know how much this tart means to you. She told me about you. But did she tell you about me? How we slept together just the night before you first slept with her?" Zoot said throwing it out. Pride looked to Faith, who looked away from him ashamed. Pride looked back to Zoot, as he took a few steps closer, "Like I said she double-crossed me, she means nothing to me now. Do it? Kill her. Slit her throat. And let this be over with." Zoot was being backed up into a corner, "Brave words to say when her whole tribe is surrounding us," he said grasping at straws. "They understand. I've explained it to them. They now see she's double- crossed them too. They want her gone as much as I do. So do it. And get it over with," Pride said getting closer to them. Faith was starting to get scared. How could her tribe do that to her? Disown her like that? After all she had done for them. Zoot didn't know what to do. He had started to back up as Pride had started walking towards him. He was now literately in a corner between a whole bunch of Protectors and Pride. He kept looking around him, not sure what to do. It was the break Pride had been waiting for, "NOW!" he yelled. He lunged forward and grabbed Faith, while the Protectors near Zoot grabbed him. Pride pulled Faith to him in one go, while about 5 Protectors pinned Zoot to the ground. Pride helped Faith up. She looked at him, "You were bluffing?" she said as she looked into his eyes. "You're not the only actor around here," he said with a smirk. Faith smiled a little, "Are you mad with me?" she asked. "I was," Pride said, "But..." he ran a hand through her hair and cupped face with it and looked deep in her eyes, "I think I could forgive you." She smiled, "Good," she said. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Mall Rats and the Protectors imprisoned Zoot in an abandoned prison near the docks, where they watched over him. Zoot wasn't too happy about this threatening that his legions would come after them and chaos will spread over the land. No one was listening to him though. Meanwhile back at the Mall, Faith was about to embark with the rest of her Protectors back to the woods. She stood alone with Pride in a secluded part of the mall. They had been kissing for awhile now. A long, passionate deep kiss, one that you would give your lover after not having seen them in awhile. She pulled back and looked to Pride, "Pride, I need to know," she said looking at him, "Was that one night, a one-off?" she asked. "No," Pride said but he had to be honest, "But I'm not ready for a serious relationship." "So a physical one will suffice for the time being?" Faith said with a smirk. "I didn't mean..."Pride started to protest. Faith smiled, "I know what you mean, sugar. And it's fine with me. Someone to fool around with is better than someone who comes with emotional baggage," she said, "I have to go. Will I see you soon?" "Of course," Pride said and kissed her one last time. Faith smiled as she pulled away from their locked lips. She didn't say a word as she turned and left him standing there in the mall. While Faith and Pride think that they are just fooling around, as it comes when one sleeps with someone, an emotional attachment is made, whether you want to admit to it or not. Faith thought about Pride day in and day out. And vice versa, Pride couldn't get Faith out of his mind. Pride paced back and forth in his room, thinking about Faith. Her red hair, her creamy white skin. He hadn't been to see her in awhile, since she and the Protectors had left. Perhaps this was a good time to go and see her. Pride grabbed a bag and left. He made a quick journey to the Protectors' village, and got there when night was well underway. There were only a few small fires marking the path when he got there, everyone had no less gone to sleep. He hoped Faith was still up so he could surprise her. Upon finding her hut, he went. The room was dark and he could see the outline of her figure in the bed. He put his bag down and quickly got naked. He slipped into the bed beside her and ran his hand down the figure of her. She moved and turned to him. She was about to say something, when he put a finger to her lips and then kissed her. He moved his hands under the sheets to find her naked. He pulled her close to him, kissing her, carrassing her body and her hair. He then proceeded to make love to her.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Pride slept after they had made love and didn't wake up until the morning. The sun shone through a small window in the hut and he squinted his eyes open. It took him a moment to truly open eyes, and when he did so he realized something was wrong. This wasn't Faith's hut. Where was the desk? There wasn't a window there?  
Pride looked beside him and saw a girl Protector sleeping in the bed beside him. What had he done? Pride immediately got out of bed and began putting his clothes back on, quietly. If he did so then, he could get out of here quietly without waking her up.  
But that plan didn't work. The girl woke up on her own and looked to Pride. Her eyes widened a bit, "So it wasn't a dream," she said a little sleepy.  
"Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do anything. It was really bad on my part," Pride started to apologize as he backed up to the door grabbing his things.  
The girl looked weirdly at him. He didn't care, he needed to get out of there before Faith saw him.  
"Eve? Eve? Are you awake?" a voice said from outside. But before Pride could do anything, the owner of the voice came into the hut. It was Faith.  
Faith kind of did a double take seeing Pride there, with his clothes half on and Eve in the bed, noticeably naked. She didn't say anything at first as she looked back and forth from them both.  
"Faith, please...."Pride began going to explain.  
"Don't you even dare!" Faith said to him. She glared at him, "How could you?" 


	12. Chapter 12

The pain was evident in her voice and it ripped at Pride's heart. Pride moved to her, but she moved away and out of the hut. Pride looked to the girl in the bed, who was giving him a questioning look.  
"I'm sorry it was a mistake," he said putting his shirt on as he left the hut. He ran after Faith, seeing her just ahead of him, "Faith! Faith!" he called out to her but she didn't stop. He ran to her and grabbed her arm and span her around to face him.  
"Let go of me," Faith growled tears glistening her eyes as she struggled to get loose of his grip.  
"No, you have to listen to me," Pride said, "It was a mistake. I came here last night and thought it was your hut. I must have come in on the wrong side of camp. It was a mistake. I'm sorry..."  
"A mistake? Couldn't you even tell it was me?" Faith said angrily still trying to get free of his grip.  
"No okay, it was dark. There was no light..." Pride said trying to explain all this to her.  
"I don't care! Okay!" Faith said to him.  
By now the Protectors around them had begun to stop and watch what was going on. Some of them even looked ready to pounce Pride for harassing their leader like that. Pride looked to them all and then back to Faith, "Don't say that, because I know you do care. You care as much as me. You know there's something between us. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I last saw you. I know you're upset and that shows that you do care. Just please listen to me, Faith," Pride said to her letting her go.  
Faith was silent for a moment and then said, "So what if I do care? At least I don't go sleeping around with other men....if you say you care about me how could you do something like that? You must have known. How could you? How could you? Especially.....especially when I'm pregnant!" she said all of a sudden and then ran back to her hut.  
Well that certainly took Pride by surprise. Pregnant? The word kept circling his mind, until it eventually sunk in. She's pregnant with my child? Pride didn't know where to begin or end his thoughts. He looked at the Protectors still watching him and said, "Do you mind?" The Protectors stood there watching him for a few moments until they began to dissipate. Pride stood there looking somewhat dumbfounded by the whole thing. Why hadn't she told him before? Did it matter know? They were going to have a baby. They could get over this...live together, bring the child up in the forests. His plans for their future swirled in his head. Until he settled back down to earth, and decided he had to go see her.  
Pride walked with confidence and renewal to Faith's hut and knocked on the door, "Faith? Faith? Can I come in?" he called to her.  
"Go away Pride...I don't want to see you," she said from inside.  
"Please Faith...we have to talk about the baby..." Pride said.  
"You don't have to worry...I took care of it...." she said.  
What was that supposed to mean? Pride waited a moment and then decided he had had enough with it all and walked into her hut, "Faith...what do you me- -" he started to say and then stopped in mid-sentence as he saw her.  
Faith lay on her bed, her clothes strewn about the place, and the white sheets stained with blood. Beside her, on the table, lay something metal, something unrecognizable, but drenched in blood.  
"What have you done? What happened?" Pride said concerned.  
Faith sniffed back her tears and looked to him, "I got rid of the baby." 


	13. Chapter 13

OOC- Thank you everyone for reviewing! And look I've gotten off my lazy arse and posted the last two chapters of this story. I'm so sorry for all those that I kept in the lurch, wanting to know did she really get rid of the baby?!? Well here is the conclusion of this story; chapters 13 and 14. Thank you so much to everyone!!!  
  
"You what???" Pride said not believing his ears. He looked to Faith lying there in the bloody sheets, had she really done it?  
"I got rid of the baby!" Faith said half crying and half yelling at him, "How can I bring a child into the world when the father goes sleeping around with whomever!"  
"How could you be so STUPID!" Pride said to her, his voice raising to a yell, "How can you compare the two! You just took a life...I made a mistake. A mistake. How could you do that to our baby!"  
"And how could you do that to me? Sleep with one of my own tribe members. Mistake or no, you made it. You committed the act. You had to have known!" Faith said in her half crying and half yelling voice.  
"I didn't know! For the millionth time!" Pride yelled back, "You destroyed a life Faith! A life! Of an innocent young child! Just to get back at me!"  
"You destroyed me!" Faith yelled back to him, "How do you think I felt seeing you in there with her. It killed me inside."  
"It was a mistake. I didn't know okay? I can't help it," Pride said, "What's happened has happened......" Pride stopped and let things sink in. It was disgusting. He yelled out to himself and then started pacing, "I love you for God's sake Faith! How could you?"  
Faith had been ready for a comeback to whatever Pride would say but the words 'I love you' caught her off guard. She sat there looking at him pacing back and forth as the words hit chords within her, "You love me?" she whispered softly. She paused again looking at him and said gently, "I love you too."  
Pride looked to her. He hadn't meant to say he loved her. It just came out. So there he had. He loved her. And she loved him back. But how could she love him so much to have killed their baby, "A dead baby is still a dead baby Faith. Love has nothing to do with it now," Pride said calming down a bit.  
"But...but I didn't kill the baby," Faith said shyly, "There....there was no baby."  
Pride stopped and looked at her, "What did you just say?" he asked in shock.  
"I said there was no baby..." she repeated herself, "I was upset. It just came out that I was pregnant. I thought I'd get back at you. So I ran here to my hut and set this up like I had gotten rid of the baby. It wasn't real."  
Pride stared at her for a long time. It was all a set up. She was never pregnant. All of these swirled around his head as he tried to make sense of some part of it.  
Faith moved off of the bed to him, "Pride...I'm sorry..." she said reaching for him, but he moved from her touch.  
"Don't...." he said. And then looked to her and suddenly turned, "I have to go...."  
"But where? Where are you going?" Faith asked.  
"I just have to go..." he said and left the hut swiftly. He left Faith standing there staring at the door and thinking 'what have I done? I've pushed him away.'  
Pride left the Protectors village without looking back. He needed to be alone. He needed to think things over with. He didn't walk back to the mall, but deeper into the forests. He needed to totally be alone, in nature to think. To think what he was going to do...  
  
Faith didn't see Pride for the next few days. She didn't see much of her tribe for that matter. She stayed in her hut for those few days. She refused to go out. She would only allowed food and water to come in. Though she barely touched the food. Maybe a picking or something, but she didn't feel like eating. She was worried. She was worried about Pride and where he had gone and when, if ever, he would return. He probably wouldn't after the way she acted. She thought about it over and over again, and she hated to be wrong but she had be wrong. She had been wrong to try and pretend. And then in the end she had ruined everything.  
By the third day she had tried not to think about it. She had to get past this, be strong for her tribe. They didn't need a love sick girl as a leader. By the afternoon of that, she was ready to face her tribe again. That was until a knock came at her door.  
"Enter..." she called to whomever was at the door thinking it was someone bring her food. She was surprised to see Pride enter. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Pride...." Faith said standing up looking to him, "I didn't think I'd...." the words didn't come out of her mouth. She was shocked to see him there. He had come back.....hadn't he?  
"Ever see me again?" Pride said finishing her sentence as he entered the hut, his bag over his shoulder, "I wasn't sure either, but here I am..."  
"It's good to see you," Faith said rather timidly. She wasn't sure where she stood with him now. Had he forgiven her?  
"Faith, I didn't think I was ever going to be coming back here when I left," Pride said, "That was a cruel joke you played on me. Teasing my emotions with the thought of a child. I want to be a father more than anything and I thought that's what I was going to be to that child. It killed me inside when I thought you had destroyed it, even more so when I found you had lied to me. I needed to go think. When I left I thought I would never see you again, I made a promise I wouldn't....but I broke it. I wasn't lying when I said I loved you Faith...I still do....I thought and thought about it, and I kept coming back to you...you, Faith...you're in my thoughts...I want you in my arms...but I need to know...where you lying when you said you loved me?"  
"No..." Faith's voice quivered. She took a deep breath, "No...I wasn't lying...I do love you Pride...I thought, I thought that you would never come back. And it was awful. I couldn't sleep...I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything...I didn't realize it until those few moments after you had said you loved me...that I truly love you...and I don't know if I could..."  
Her words were broken off by Pride's lips. He had come over to her during her words and moved to her wrapping his arms about her and then when during a sentence he kissed her. It took Faith a moment to recognize it and then she kissed back, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
Pride moved her back to the bed as he kissed her and laid her back softly onto the bed kissing her, his hands roaming her body. He had missed her. Missed her kisses. Her body. Her.  
  
  
Pride stayed with the Protectors awhile, but he couldn't just leave his friends in the Mall Rats. So it was decided that they would live back and forth between the mall and the Protectors village. This way they were getting the best of both worlds, but have each other still.  
I'd like to say they had a happy life ever after, but it's hard to say. The difference between Pride and Faith is always a thin line..... 


End file.
